Time Crash
by I heart Star Trek
Summary: What happens when several Doctors and their respective companions meet? Is this a trick of the Master? A cruel twist of fate? WARNING: May contain scenes of Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey, and/or Spacey-Wacey.
1. Prologue

"Doctor!" Seven voices simultaneously called from their stances behind their Doctor, in front of 'their' TARDIS.

"Oh, Grandfather, look!" A young girl cried out, staring at the scene in wonder.

"What on earth is it, Doctor?" Ian asked, echoing Susan's question. The sound of her friends' voices jolted Barbara back to reality...

"Let's go find out, Chesterton!" The Doctor replied, reaching for Susan's hand and striding forward. Ian and Barbara followed.

"Where are we? I thought we were going for chips, tightwad, yeah?" Rose laughed, leaning against the Doctor's side.

The Doctor felt himself begin to smile, "Shall we?" Rose took the proffered arm as the walked forward, staring at all the –

"Police boxes? Doctor, look!"

"Oi! Spaceman! This doesn't look like ancient Rome to me." Donna's expression softened as she walked up to Jack and the Doctor. Only when she looked up did she notice all the police boxes.

"Here you go. We'll try again. Hopefully there aren't any vampires around to ruin your date." The Doctor grinned, pulling his companions out the door, letting go of their hands just before he tripped over something [A/N: I don't know why, but I think this Doctor is pretty klutzy ~ don't leave me any spoilers as i'm only on his first season, 'kay, thanks guys.] He looked up, smile disappearing. "Oh..."


	2. Chapter 1

Donna felt the Doctor stiffen beside her. The circle of people were all staring at each other and the silence grew more uncomfortable with every passing second. She cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Well, somebody ought to say it – who are all you?" She gestured out, before continuing: "I'm Donna and this –" she turned around, pulling the Doctor forward, "is the Doctor. And this is Jack."

Rose craned her neck, focussing on Jack. He seemed so familiar and yet, she knew that she had never met him before. The words the woman called Donna spoke registered in her mind. "This is the Doctor," Rose tightened her grip on the hand of... the man she loved, wholly, irrevocably, and unequivocally.

"That's impossible." She finally spoke up. "The Doctor doesn't look like _that_. And he's standing beside _me_, yeah?" Rose looked over at her Doctor and smiled faintly.

"Yeah," the Doctor quietly agreed.

"Rose..." the youngest-looking man stepped closer.

"I suppose you're the Doctor too."

How could he say it now? "Yeah," was all he said.

"Well, if you young people are done gallivanting about, I have some rather serious news. It would appear that each TARDIS has fused with the other three. None of us can go our separate ways, even if we wanted to." The old man had returned. "Although, I must say," he continued, "the interior appears to be an amalgamation of each TARDIS control room."

The youngest-looking stepped forward. "The four of me should see what we can do about separating the versions of the TARDIS. Amy, Rory..." he paused, closed his eyes and drew a deep breath to stabilize himself, "Amy, Rory, Donna, Jack, Ian, Barbara...Rose and...Susan. We'll have a good, long conversation when I get back, but don't go anywhere." His gaze lingered over the faces of Rose and Susan. Faces he had not seen in years. Centuries, really. The Doctors walked away, already pouring voer the TARDIS in a steady stream of techno-babble.

"Well, I suppose we ought to become better acquainted, yeah? My name's Rose, Rose Tyler. I met the Doctor when he saved me from the Autons. They were everywhere, in all the shops. And, uh, I was in the basement, looking for a co-worker of mine. The Autons came after me and the Doctor appeared, grabbed my hand and told me to run for my life." Rose smiled fondly at the memory. She could feel herself falling in love with this man.

The young girl stepped forward. "I've been with Grandfather for as long as I can remember. We stayed on Earth for a while, and I attended what they called high school. Ian and Barbara were my teachers there, and Grandfather has since 'hired' them for private tutors."

Ian nodded. "Speaking of which, Susan, we have yet to do"

"Shh..." was Susan's reply.

Ian laughed. "Ian Chesterton," he introduced himself. "And this is Barbara Wright."

"I guess I ought to introduce us as well. My name is Amy Pond, and this is my fiancé, Rory."

Jack winked at Barbara, who blushed and turned away. "Captain Jack Harkness," he beamed.

"I haven't known him very long, but this man is the biggest _flirt_ I've ever had the _displeasure_ to meet. Donna Noble."

"So, who travels with what Doctor?" Jack crossed his arms, completely at ease. "Me n Donna are with brown pinstripes."

"My Doctor wears a leather jacket," Rose said quietly.

"Susan, Barbara and I travel with the old man." Ian shook his head. "I suppose it may be more logical to ask when in his life do you travel with the Doctor."

It was quickly determined that Donna's Doctor was the direct regeneration of Rose's comrade.

"You're his granddaughter?" Rose asked Susan, somewhat maternally. She knew that the Doctor had had children, but presumed all them to be dead during the Time War. Finding Susan, she couldn't help acting a little motherly towards her... lover's grandchild.

"Yes."

"I think Susan and her Companions must have travelled with the Doctor a very long time ago," Jack said. "Relative to us. That's why the Doctor has never mentioned them – it's too painful."

"We need something other than 'Doctor', if we're to distinguish who we are talking about," Barbara addressed the companions.

"The old man is evidently the youngest, so we could called him 'One' or 'First'. My Doctor is nine hundred, he said, therefore 'Nine'." Rose mused. "Donna travels with the next... regeneration, equalling 'Ten'. Amy, Rory, has your Doctor ever mentioned any previous companions?"

"No...he hasn't. But...while exploring the TARDIS, once, I came across a door with a picture of a rose on it." Amy remembered. "It was pink. The door was locked, though."

"That's...that's my bedroom."

"He shall be the 'Eleventh', then." Barbara wrapped a comforting arm around Rose, returning the conversation to the original topic. The companions agreed and were soon swapping stories, which they vowed never to repeat to their Doctor.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello, sweetie," a woman with a mane of curly hair released the switch on the vortex manipulator around her wrist.

'Chinny' turned. "River?"

River strode forward opening a TARDIS-blue notebook. "Where are we?" River asked, flicking through the book.

"Not now, River." He flapped at her.

"She's from the future." 'Pretty Boy' stated, staring at the woman.

"Well... sort of. Our future, her past." 'Chinny' explained.

"We mustn't allow ourselves to become distracted so," the oldest (who was really the youngest) interrupted.

"This isn't in the book," River realized.

"River, these are...me. From the past," her Doctor explained. "The rest of my...companions are outside." River angled her face, silently commanding more details. "Everyone in here is the Doctor, from before you knew me. Now, out!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sweetie?" The Doctor deemed the youngest asked, somewhat grumpily.

"She's from the future, so another woman? Two was pushing it; we are still technically married from before the War. Two 'earts, two women. Separated by close to a thousand years," the leather-clad Doctor looked up.

"It's not like I have a choice as to what she's already experienced!" Chinny protested. "River...|

"Sorry, sweeties. Spoilers." River left to join the other companions.

"Spoilers. I am so sick of 'spoilers'." 'Chinny' muttered. "That's all it ever is with her."

"So, you're my replacements. A lovesick, leather-clad 'tough guy'. A lovesick pretty boy. And a child." The elderly Doctor harrumphed. "In love with another woman."

"I'm _not_ in love with her. I barely know her," 'Chinny' frowned.

"She is obviously in love with you. And it is also obvious that the Doctor from her past reciprocates those feelings." The old man countered. The Time Lords scowled at one another.

"Right. Yes. The TARDIS, shall we?" 'Chinny' exclaimed. "Come along, Ponds!"

"Allons-y, Donna! Jack."

"Rose..."

"All these Doctors, this is kind of neat." Rose grabbed his hand. "But, I think...you're fantastic," she smiled.

"But Grandfather, where are we going? The TARDIS has fused with the different temporal versions of itself!" Susan stared at 'One'.

"Into the new, single ship, Susan." 'Nine' replied, lingering over her name and letting it roll off his tongue. Oh, how he had missed her.

"All respect intended, but...you're not my grandfather. Not really. Not yet, anyway." Susan looked up at this man. "You might be the same person, but you're not. I'm probably not the same person in your ti-" Susan cut herself off. "You're the future of Grandfather. You all are." She turned to face all the Doctors. "There are four Doctors here. But only one of me. Why is there only one of me? I'm Gallifreyan, too." She started crying softly.

"My dear child, we don't want to know our future, now do we?" One asked, not unkindly. "Into the TARDIS."

Susan followed 'One' into the TARDIS. Rose smiled at her reassuringly as she passed through the door, tailed by 'Nine'. 'Ten' was right behind 'Nine' and 'Eleven' pushed past the other companions join himself. The remaining people filed through the doors into the Control Room, where the Doctors were muttering amongst themselves and racing around the console, pushing buttons and turning dials; sometimes even un-doing something that an other self had just completed.


	4. Chapter 3

Although they now knew all the Time Lords to be the Doctor, each companion never strayed far from the one they claimed to be 'theirs'; however, they did sneak furtive, curious glances at the other frequently, as did the Doctors (especially towards Rose and Susan). Jack made small talk with everyone and somehow managed to keep all the companions engaged in conversation at the same time. He was especially interested in Rose, whom he had not seen since her... disappearance. He couldn't help picturing that scene on the beach, which the Doctor had told him about (after much convincing, for Jack had seen the pain that still lingered in his friend's eyes, and he had finally asked for details in hope that talking about losing her would help the Doctor.) He drew Ten aside.

"Doctor. What would –" but Jack's friend looked mournfully into his eyes.

"We can't. Jack, believe me, I've thought of many variations of that scenario. But... it's a fixed point in time. And we can't go back without crossing our own time streams." Ten roughly rubbed his eyes, claiming an itch, but Jack saw through the lie (and fingers) to his friend's hidden tears. He knew how much Rose meant to the Doctor. An idea came to him and he stowed it away to tell Ten later. At that moment, Eleven approached (having just torn Nine from Rose) and firmly asked him to join the other Doctors in an attempt to extricate the various TARDIS matrixes. Jack excused himself, but was asked by Eleven to accompany the Doctors as he had a (comparatively) rudimentary knowledge of time travelling devices. He protested, claiming he had insufficient knowledge to be of any assistance to the Doctors ("That's the definition of _rudimentary_," Nine muttered sardonically), but nonetheless was soon swapping ideas with them. And that was when _they_ arrived.

"What's that?" Rose pointed.

"What?" Nine looked up as Rose shifted her eyes to face him.

"Nothing. I... Nothing." She shook her head. "Did you say something?"

"You shall be exterminated!"

"You will be deleted!"

"Everyone, into the TARDIS, NOW!" Eleven started shouting. Recognizing that the Doctor would never say anything pointlessly, Nine started ushering people into the time machine. Ten took a roll call from inside the TARDIS to make sure none one was left behind and Eleven sonicked an advancing Cyberman, frying its circuitry and hopefully sparing the living organism inside any pain when he saw the Silence. "What's going on?"

"Doctor!" Amy screamed.

"Doctor, into the TARDIS and don't look behind you!" Rory said quickly. "Trust us on this one."

"What's going on? Where'd everybody go? And we were having such a nice chat, too." The Doctor rambled. Rory ran back to the Doctor and forced him towards the TARDIS. Amy grabbed the Doctor and started dragging him back. Nine and Jack took him from her the rest of the way. Amy went back to the door to get Rory and blinked. She shook her head and latched the door.

"Ian, Barbara, Donna, Jack. Susan. One, Nine, Ten. Away from the door, Amy. River. Rose. Where's Rory? Amy, where is Rory?" Eleven nearly shouted, already sonicking the door open as he raced past the others.

"I... I don't know." Amy frantically made her way back outside. "Rory! RORY!" Together, they ran, calling for Rory.

"He will be exterminated!"

"He will be deleted!"

"Rory!" Amy tore past the Doctor. The Cybermen and Daleks turned, allowing a clear view of the forgotten Pond. He was half-encased in the same exterior as the Cybermen. A Dalek rolled forward.

"He has been exterminated!"

"No. You're lying. He's going to be just fine," Amy murmured, staring at Rory.

"Amy. We'll get him back, I promise. But right now, we need to go the the TARDIS. There are Daleks, Cybermen, possibly Silence and others here and we need to tell the rest of the group."

"Excluding Rory." A tear ran down Amy's cheek.

"I promise I'll get Rory back, Amy. When have I ever broken a promise?" He asked, leading her into the TARDIS.

"When I was a little girl. You told me you'd be right beack. When we first met."

"That wasn't exactly my fault, Pond." The Doctor said, wounded. "And I _did_ come back."

"You didn't find him," Jack surmised as he caught sight of Amy and Eleven.

"Well... We found him, but they got to him first." Eleven explained his and Amy's most recent experience. "But we'll get Rory back. Always do."

"The way you described it, sounds like he died. How do you propose to bring him back?" Jack folded his arms.

"You can talk. You never die. Rory just never stays dead. The first time he came back as a Roman. Remember, Amy? Rory the Roman."

"Course I remember." Amy bit her lip and forced a smile. Jack leaned against a railing.

"What's the plan, Doctor? Any of you. I'm assuming the TARDIS dilemma has been put off until we find this guy. Rory. And all the aliens here? I think we should call my team in. Maybe they can help us anyway." Jack unhooked the phone on the central console.

"That wouldn't be the brightest idea. There are five aliens here _besides_ any Amy and 'Chinny' may have seen." Nine looked at Jack. "Four incarnations of a Time Lord and one of a Gallifreyan child."

"This might surprise you, Doc, but Torchwood already has a file on you." Jack grinned, clapping his hand on Nine's shoulder. "Granted, it's incomplete, especially the early years (relative to your time stream) but it's there nonetheless. So all we would do is add the kid and list her as your grandkid. Problem solved." Jack started dialling a number. "Tosh, meet me," he covered the receiver and asked the Doctors where they were headed.

"Jack! I've got to go – we're going into lockdown. Gwen found a – a telephone box in the lab and –"

"Tosh, that's us." Jack hung up the phone and dashed out the door. "Gwen!"

"Who are you?" Gwen levelled the gun. "How did you get in here and-" She stopped, finally realizing who she was speaking to. "Jack?"

"Get in the phone box. I'll explain later. Tosh, Owen, Ianto; let's go." Jack's team hurried into the TARDIS while he started the van. "You got a garage in there, Doc?" He called, revving the engine so that the Doctors knew his plan. Jack drove up to the ship where, much to his surprise, the door had expanded into an empty room. As he parked, the doors swung shut and he could hear the TARDIS taking off again.

"Thought you said this was a phone box," Ianto looked sideways at Jack as they walked to the control room.

"Is on the outside," was Jack's reply. "But we've got bigger things to worry about. Come on." He led them into the room and stopped. The TARDIS had been boarded.


End file.
